tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyclonus (SG)
"Compassion is the Decepticons' strength." CYCLONUS has loyalty issues, and that's just putting it mildly. Generally, the more involved he becomes with the organization, the less he seems to like being affiliated with it. He only joined up with the Decepticons in the first place because he liked the Autobots' ways of doing things even less, especially where his hated nemesis Ultra Magnus was involved. He is capable of deriving vast resources of power and energy, as well as strength, in direct proportion to his need. However, without a solid direction to direct his power, Cyclonus flounders, unable to act. In robot mode Cyclonus carries an oxidizing laser capable of fusing an enemy robot's internal mechanisms. A dedicated destroyer, Cyclonus transforms into a gigantic nuclear-powered twin turbine space fighter for interstellar pursuit and warfare. His firepower remains intact in this mode, and is augmented by an incendiary bomb rack. He has a complex personality, but his major interests are focused on conquest. For now he has pledged his wavering loyalty to Megatron, and often is charged with protecting Cybertron in his stead. This trait of disloyalty makes him vulnerable to creative manipulation, something that Alpha Trion used to his advantage by staging "accidents" and "calamities" in order to dupe the otherwise disaffected warrior into following the "savior of all Cybertron". His partner Krunix, however, is less certain that Alpha Trion's goals will actually be beneficial to Cybertron, which sometimes hampers Cyclonus's effectiveness in battle. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Cyclonus was created from the remains of an intrepid Decepticon squad that ventured deep into deep space and died in a mysterious accident. No one knows what they found, but Cyclonus, Scourge, and Sunder returned instead, with no memory of what transpired. MUX History: When the Nemesis launched, Cyclonus stayed behind to guard Cybertron. He is currently battling the evil Junkions to keep them from taking over his beloved homeworld. To this end, he's made contact with the TFUniverse's version of Alpha Trion to ask the good Autobots for help, but the more time passes, the more he regrets this decision. Krunix has agreed to assist Cyclonus in Starscream's arrest, as Cyclonus is concerned Starscream's loyalty has been corrupted by his exposure to Alpha Trion. With Krunix's help, Cyclonus arrested Starscream, disabled his communication devices, and is keeping him in solitary confinement in Polyhex. When Starscream was rescued by Alpha Trion and Dust Devil using codes provided by Razorclaw, Cyclonus instigated a new security overhaul, searching for more "traitors" in his ranks. He declared the Predacons personae non gratae, and stripped Bug Bite, who has been captured during Starscream's rescue, of his access and rank, just in case Bug Bite, too, had been corrupted by his exposure to Alpha Trion. Travelling to the Temple of Knowledge, Cyclonus delivered an ultimatum: The Autobots were to hand over Bug Bite and Starscream, or Cyclonus would return with a battalion to retrieve the Decepticons with force. After months of work, Elita-One and Cyclonus have reached an agreement brokered by the Old One to join forces against the Junkions. This combination of forces, with the Old One advising each leader, has put the Old One in de facto command of the entire planet. Upon returning to Cybertron, Jetfire was pawned off on Emir Xaaron and kept in the dark about who is really running things behind the scenes. Jetfire got his hero's welcome, and was informed about the Autobot/Decepticon alliance against Magnus, and set on the task of defeating the Junkions... all the while having no idea that Alpha Trion is back and ultimately pulling the strings. Working with Cyclonus, the alliance has actually scored several victories against the Junkions, driving them out of several areas. The victories have been mostly built on the cunning of Cyclonus and sacrifices by the Decepticons, but somehow Jetfire has taken most of the credit in the public's eye. As skilled as Jetfire is at rallying the troops, Cyclonus and his benefactor Alpha Trion have started to get increasingly annoyed at the Autobot Air Commander... Category:Cybertron OOC Notes Logs /Posts 2011 * November 25 - Dark Times - Cyclonus reports on the current dark state of the Decepticon resistance. Category:2011 2012 * May 16 - "Good News" - Cyclonus announces a ceasefire with the Autobots. Category:2012 Players Cyclonus is available for temping. In the meantime, he's being played by Bzero. References Category:Alpha Trion's acolytes Category:available Category:Cybertron Category:Characters Category:Saboteurs Category:SG-Decepticon Command Category:SG-Decepticon Intelligence Category:SG-Decepticons Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-Only Category:Transformers Category:Male Characters